Clan of the Eclipse
by Snagiyo Summara
Summary: Naruto gets busted with Kiba peeping at the onsen. While being chased He meets Kumori. He takes him back with him to Konoha, But what happens when he finds out that Kumori is hell bent on killing Kakashi. Not sure on parings or genre.


**Me: Hello fellow readers. It is I, Snagiyo Sumara. Here to present the all new story the clan of the Eclipse.**

**??????: This is also where I get to make my first appearance right?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just hang on a sec we'll get to you in a second.**

**Naruto: Wait why dos he get the spotlight? I'm the star of the show, I'm the one who should get the big scene.**

**Me: Ya know I could always give you a really big scene.**

**Naruto: What, for real.**

**Me: Oh yeah so who would you rather be paired with in this story Sasuke or Orochimaru?**

**Naruto: (starts sweating) Y-you wouldn't dare.**

**Me: (starts reaching for notebook) Wanna try me.**

**Naruto: O.K., O.K. I'll be quiet just don't put me with them, please.**

**Me: Thats what I thought. Anyways I hope that you enjoy the story and be sure to review afterwards.**

**??????: Snagiyo does not own any Naruto, or any other of the characters only me and some spare Justus. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Normal Speech"

"Thought Speech"

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

"_Mindscape Speech_"

"Justus"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 1: A New Friend or A New Enemy

It was a clear sunny day, everything was peaceful.....A little to peaceful for some people. "Dear Kami-sama, there is nothing going on today, no savage animal, no getting between a ninja fight, hell not even an ambush from some damn bandits" the person who continued this rant was a boy who looked to be about in his mid teens.

He had black hair that was spiked at the right, and slicked back on the left, it also had some thin white highlights in it, he wore a black coat that went down to his mid thigh, a white streak of fire going down the left arm with the kanji for light on it, he wore a white shirt underneath the coat with a black crisscross design of fire on the right side, with a kanji of darkness, he wore black studded pants, he had a kunai holster on both legs. He wore sunglasses on his eyes that covered them completely so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Lets see, I've been walking out here for about three days now, and I haven't seen a single town to rest" He is interrupted when his stomach started to growl. "Or eat at."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, my luck sucks out loud" yelled a young blonde out loud as he was running from a horde of pissed the hell off women. "I swear the next time I see that damn flea bag I'm going to fuckin neuter his ass"He yelled. You see Kiba, aka "that damn flea bag", Somewho convnced him to go peeping at the onsen with him. The only problem was that there were Kunoichi in the mix of all the other women, and needless to say this happened since Kiba suck at keeping quiet. Now the blonde knew he was loud, but he knew when He needed to shut the hell up and be quiet. But he couldn't worry about that now. Right now he needed to focuse on out running the horede of women that were about to kill him if he didn't runn faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy then saw something that he couldn't make out at first, but as it got closer he saw that it was a person running strait towards him at unusually high speeds. The boy thought it was strange, but also thought that the person could tell him where the nearest town was. So he yelled to the person.

"Hey do you know if" but he stop talking when he saw something that nearly scared him more than anything he has ever seen before......... A crowd of women each leaking a lot of killing intent, along with them being in pervert destroyer mode. Which is very dangerous to any one in their path, and there was one other thing......they were getting closer......and the numbers got bigger......at this time the black haired boy could only say one thing and one thing alone to summarize what would happen next.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH SSSHHHIIITTT" he yelled as though the devil himself was coming straight towards him.

He then took off like a bullet and ran from the crowd, but no matter how fast he went the crowed kept gaining on him. "Damn it can't out run them, I guess there's only one other option." The boy then stopped and turned around to face the crowd, and did a few hand signs.

"Wissshoku: shining heveans no jutsu." The boy's left hand the started to glow a silver colour , then put his hands to his sides and made a loud clap over his head, and a blinding light flash in front of the the young blonde and the mob.

At that moment everyone in the crowd stopped running and shielded thier eyes from the light and waited for it to died down the boy spoke to the crowed of women. "Well that was interesting. Its not everyday that you see someone being chased down by a giant crowd of women, especially such attracting women." He said looking at the women.

He then looked in front of him to see a young boy about his age, he had blonde spiky hair, deep blue eyes, he wore a hiet-tai around his forehead, the metal plate had the symbol of a leaf on it, and the cloth the plate was fastened to was black cloth, he also wore a black t-shirt, with a black jacket with a red swirl on both shoulders, and orange cuffs and the kanji for fox on the back, and to finish the look he wore black ANBU pants, and black combat boots.

The Black haired Boy looked from the crowed to the blonde. As his sights set back on the blonde he mouthed something to him that he believed said "help me."

The boy understood and did a few handsigns behind his back and in a flash of light the two boys disappeared from view of the crowed leaving many cursing and angry women.

They then heard something in the stirring in the bushes they slowly approached it, then something burst out of it to reveal a man in a green jumpsuit, bowl cut, and unnaturally bushy eyebrows and yells out. "YOSH, WOMEN OF YOUTH HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA MIGHT GIA!!!!"

At that time all the women ran screaming the other way back to the village away from the one known as Might Gia who then poofed out of existence and out came two boys from the bush who were laughing like maniacs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey thanks a lot, they would have caught me if you wouldn't have come, then I would have been in real deep shit" said the blonde haired boy.

"Heh, no prob, besides if I didn't do anything then I would have been road kill anyway." said the black haired boy.

"By the way my names Uzumaki Naruto, and you are" asked Naruto. "The names Shoka, Shoka Kumori." "Cool, so Kumori were are you headed?" "Ummm, nowhere really just to the nearest town so I can get something to eat and sleep." "Oh well your in luck my village is only a little ways from here." "Then what are you doing out here?" "Ummmm...I'd rather not say." Naruto said cringing a little from the memory. "Women problems" "you could say that."

After that there was a small silence. soon the gates of Konoha could be seen. "Well there it is Konoha." Naruto said with a smile. "Hmmmm, so this is the famous village hidden in the leafs, huh, its okay I guess." Thought Kumori. "So is there any food around here. I'm starving." "I know the perfect place. Follow me." Naruto then started Kumori to the best food stand, to him, the world ever produced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well here it is Ichiraku. The best Ramen stand in the whole shinobi world." "Ramen? Uhhh, what is ramen exactly." Kumori asked not knowing what he just did. there was then a long moment of silence until a loud glass shattering yell was heard through all of Konoha, and I'm serious, the roads were repaved with glass, anyway, the shout echoed through out all of Konoha. "WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT." then on the ground half the people within the area went to there knees holding there ears, with the exception of one who was cursing up a storm that would impress a certain red-head oto nin. "HOLY SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH MY FUCKING EARS ARE FUCKING BLEEDING OOOHHH KAMI FUCKING DAMN IT. AAAAAHHHHH YOU ARE SO LUCKY I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT-STAIN OR YOU WOULD BE LOOKING THE SHINIGAMI RIGHT IN HIS FUCKING FACE GAAAAHHH." Was only a small assortment of things being said, hey I think he just made a new word……Wow he's still going…Okay he's not stopping anytime soon so lets continue shall we.

Meanwhile a woman with purple hair a tan trench coat with only a fishnet shirt underneath and a tan skirt, gray shin and arm guards was passing by and when she heard what sounded like a thousand explosive tags went off at once, and cringed to the ground like everyone else around her. Then once she got the ringing in her ear to stop she looked to see the problem to be none other than the blonde gaki himself. She then noticed Kumori on the ground……_Still_ cursing about as much as a certain oto-nin…I actually think he broke her curse record.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a half-hour later. We find the Naruto, Kumori, and the newly added Anko in Ichirakus having some ramen. "So Kumori what do ya think , tastes awesome doesn't it" "Ehhh, salright I guess I still prefer chicken and shrimp though" "I'm more of a dango person myself" "You guys just don't want o admit that ramen is kami's most holiest gift." "Meh, I still prefer shrimp, the shrimp ramen is good, but its just not the same" Kumori said as he drunk the rest of the broth.

"So Kumori, I've been meaning to ask, are you a ninja" Kumori paused from eating when he heard the question, which was one he really didn't want to answer. "Eh, what gave you that idea" "well it could have been that katon jutsu you used so I figured that you must have been one." The black haired youth seemed to space out for a second, but shook his head "well I'm not really a shinobi, but-"

He was cut off as a new voice came though the small ramen stand "Ah, Naruto-kun I thought you would be here." "Oh, Hey there Kakashi-sensei." "What was with the sudden scream, I heard it all the way from the training grounds." "Uhhh, sorry about that."

"Hmmm, who's your friend?" "Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei this is my new friend-" Naruto was cut off when they were hit with a huge burst of KI. (aka killer intent) When they looked to see where it was coming from they saw it coming from Kumori who ha his eyes covered by his bangs.

"_You_" He said as more KI was leaking out of him making it hard to breath for the civilians in the area. "So this is where you've been hiding" Now standing from his seat "and now that I've found you" Now he was fully turning to face Kakashi leaking more and more KI with every word he spoke and venom in his voice**.**

"**NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Cool I've got another story started.**

**Naruto: And what do ya know this one doesn't actually such, which that's not including the audience.**

**Me: Do you really want me to ban you from ramen for the rest of the story?**

**Naruto: Hey, that was a good compliment.**

**Kumori: Oho yeah, I was so kick ass, but seriously dude you've got a problem.**

**Me/Naruto: I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM.**

**Kumori: (sweat drop) I was talking to Naruto. **

**Me: Ah.**

**Naruto: What are you talking about I don't have a problem.**

**Kumori: You do realize that eating nothing but ramen I the reason why you're a shrimp right.**

**Me: Okay there about to get into a big curse fight so I'll just end this one. I really hope you like the story. Be sure to send in some reviews, Favs and alerts are all well and good, but they don't give me nothing to go on. Well thanks for reading**

**Ja Ne**

**Naruto: How dare you defy the food of the gods that is ramen.**

**Kumori: How dare**_** you**_** try to defy the gods true miracle food, that which is Pocky.**

**Me: Oh would you two just SHUT UP ALEADY! Oh and still need a translation site.**


End file.
